This study will determine whether geriatric patients with nocturnal polyuria: 1) have deficits in their ability to concentrate their urine compared to older individuals without nocturnal polyuria, and 2) have low levels of arginine vasopressin (AVP). If so, then determine whether they respond to an overnight water deprivation test by increasing their urine osmolality following exogenous AVP.